The Bridge is Crossed
by LadyWillow
Summary: “Love you once again? Christine... I never stopped.” EC fic set four years after the musical. What happens when Christine returns to the darkness once more? R and R please!
1. Chapter One

Legal Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with Phantom of the Opera. :(  
  
Dedications: For you, Pixie! *hug*  
  
Other info: Based on the musical, and set four years after Christine and Raoul left.  
  
  
  
The Bridge is Crossed  
By: LadyWillow  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Erik sat, alone before the great fire place, staring despondently into the flames. His mind wandered as he held the lukewarm cup of tea, not feeling inclined to drink any more of it than he already had.  
  
He couldn't help but wonder what had happened to Christine. Had she married that fool, the Vicomte de Chagny? Of course she had. There was no way she hadn't. She loved him, that fop Raoul.  
  
Slowly, he sat down his cup, and leaned back into the sofa, allowing his eyes to slip closed.  
  
Four long years of never seeing her angelic face. Four long years of never hearing her beautiful voice, of never writing a note of music.  
  
He was beginning to wonder what he was living for, to be honest. After all, the one thing that had always given him pleasure, his music, had also left.  
  
Did Christine know she had taken it with her when she ran away?  
  
Lately, Erik had been contemplating moving. Living above ground and trying to get on with his life. Maybe get a job as an architect. The idea appealed to him, but he couldn't bring himself to leave this place, his home. After all, she could return some day...  
  
No. She would never come back. Knowing his luck, she had left Paris, even. No doubt she was a happy wife, maybe even with children.  
  
Slowly, Erik stood and walked from the room, sitting before his great organ, and striking a haunting chord.  
  
He groaned. Nothing came to mind. His creativity was as blank as the thick composition paper before him.  
  
--  
  
Christine sat on the sofa of the large, impressive chateau a few hours ride from Paris. She sipped at her tea, Russian flavored, which she had began to drink soon after she left the opera. It reminded her of Erik, although at first she didn't know why she wanted to remember.  
  
She put a hand to her swollen abdomen without really thinking, feeling for any movements, although she knew it was still too early.  
  
She wondered if it was a sin to love the baby, but not the man who gave it to her. She had tried to love Raoul, but it just wasn't meant to be. He was like a brother, like a friend, not like a husband. She cried every time they made love, but he never understood why. After a while, he stopped asking what her tears were for. She felt it was his right to take her body, as her husband. Instead, she just lay on the bed until he had finished.  
  
Now she stood, moving through the house and to the balcony, staring out at the night sky and smelling the rain that fell ever so lightly.  
  
Glancing around, when she was sure that Raoul wasn't near, she raised her voice up, singing gently, her voice off from years of disuse.   
  
"In sleep he sang to me  
in dreams he came  
that voice which calls to me,  
and speaks my name..."  
  
Tears filled her eyes as she leaned over the rail looking down at the garden below. A few flowers bent over with the weight of the rain inside them.  
  
She heard him breathing before he spoke, heavy and angry.  
  
"You were singing." He stated, and slowly Christine turned,  
meeting his eyes.  
  
"Yes, I was." His eyes narrowed.  
  
"You are not to sing, not ever, and especially not THAT song!" He  
roared, striding forward and grabbing Christine by her upper arms,  
shaking her. "Do you hear me, Christine?! Never again!"  
  
Her eyes stared into Raoul's, angry and self-ritious. "You cannot  
keep me from doing what I wish!" She exclaimed, and he reached back, slapping her hard across the face.  
  
"I am you're your husband! You belong to me, and only me!"  
  
Wrenching free of Raoul's grasp, she placed a hand to her cheek, and giving a soft sob, ran.  
  
She was aware of Raoul running behind her, shouting for her to come back, but she ignored him, instead going out the front doors and to the barns, demanding a carriage immediately.  
  
It took several minutes for the horses to be tethered and the driver to be found, and Raoul ran from the house just as Christine climbed into the carriage.  
  
" Christine!! Come back!" But the driver kept moving, as  
Christine said to him sharply. "To Paris, and hurry!"  
  
--  
  
Erik moved through his home, pacing relentlessly. His days were boring now, and he knew that he needed to do something. He was just about to flop onto his couch, when the alarm went off, alerting him to someone coming to his lake. Quickly he jumped up, rushing to the door and donning his cloak and fedora on the way out.  
  
--  
  
Christine stumbled to the lake, frowning when the boat wasn't there. Really, she didn't know why she had expected it to be. She moved into the water, repressing a shiver as she swam powerfully. Vaguely she wondered if swimming in the ice cold water was good for her baby, but she tried not to worry too much.  
  
It took a while, but she made it across, and she moved toward his house slowly, her dress wet and weighing her down.  
  
She was about to reach the door, when it swung open, and Erik stood, shocked when he saw a dripping wet Christine hunched over a few feet away, her arm wrapped around her stomach.  
  
He moved to her swiftly, stopping a few feet away and looking down at her, scarcely daring to breathe.  
  
  
  
She looked up at him, and managed to smile softly.  
  
Hello, Erik. Was all she said before falling, unconscious. Erik's quick reflexes allowed him to catch her, and he carried her inside, wondering why she felt heavier than she had the last time he had carried her in his arms.  
  
It was only after he laid her down and really looked at her, that he understood why.  
  
She was pregnant.  
  
Shock filled him, along with a great rage. She had come back here, with child, and seemingly alone.  
  
He made more tea, and brought blankets, covering Christine, and waiting for her to wake up.  
  
It took only a few moments for her to come to again, and she looked around curiously, when a mug of hot tea was pressed toward her.  
  
Drink this. came that beautiful, melodious voice, and Christine looked up to him.  
  
Erik, I-  
  
Don't speak, drink this. You've taken quite a chill. He insisted, and Christine gingerly took the mug and sipped from it, smiling at the flavor that washed over her mouth.  
  
It's Russian... I'm sorry, I don't have anything else, and I know you don't like it...  
  
  
Oh, no Erik... I've actually taken to drinking git over the years... She said, meeting his eyes. Erik hid his surprise very well.  
  
After she had drank down half the tea, Erik allowed her to speak.  
  
Now, Cristine... why are you here? In your... condition, you should be at home resting, not walking through a dark labyrinth and swimming through a freezing lake.  
  
Her face flushed, and she turned her head, pointing to the red blotch, already starting to bruise. Raoul... he did that to me. she stated, looking again to Erik with tears in her eyes. He wont let me sing... I can't be myself with him... and anyway, I realized years ago that I don't love him. Not like a wife should.  
  
Erik did not respond, instead looked at her, studying her face.  
  
I knew years ago that it is you I love... even if you don't believe me.  
  
His eyes were wide, and he looked away, unable to believe what he was hearing. then, she continued.  
  
And I know it's wrong of me to come to you, with child, and asking you to take me back, to trust me, to love me once more, but Erik, I didn't know what else to do.  
  
His eyes softened. Love you once again? Christine... I never stopped. He breathed, moving closer to her. We will talk more of this later. For now, you must get into dry clothes, or you'll catch a chill, and that cannot be good for your child.  
  
She looked as if she was going to speak, so Erik reached out, putting a finger over her lips. You may stay, Christine. I could never turn you away. It may be my undoing but I cannot deny you anything.  
  
She nodded softly, gently, and stood, reaching out to Erik and leaning against him. Baffled, he slowly hugged her back, and then released her.  
  
Go now, become warm and dry. We can talk more after.  
  
--  
  
He was at a loss. What was he supposed to do now? He had the woman of his dreams freely staying with him, yes, but she was pregnant with another man -her husband's- child. None the less, Erik had a feeling her leaving hadn't been mutual between Christine and Raoul, and Erik was quite concerned that the Vicomte could come busting into his home at any moment.  
  
He was startled out of his thoughts as he stood before the fire, both hands resting on the mantle, by Christine's cautious voice.  
  
Erik? Is anything the matter? She asked, silently bidding him to turn. He did so, and tried to give Christine a reassuring look. Nothing at all, my dear. Come now, you must be hungry and I've prepared you something to eat. he entreated, and Christine nodded following him to the dining room, where she sat down on the chair Erik pulled out for her, and delicately folded her napkin into her lap.  
  
Erik sat across from her, but did not eat, as doing so would require the removal of his mask, or at the very least, him moving it slightly to the side.  
  
Christine noticed that he wasn't eating, but said nothing of it.  
  
Erik, I think it only fair that I tell you... Raoul doesn't know where I am. I mean, he knows I've left, but he don't know where for.  
  
Erik nodded, looking a bit concerned. I thought as much. I don't exactly think your Vicomte is so foolish, however, to not realize that this is where you've gone. I imagine we'll be seeing him soon enough.  
  
Christine nodded fearfully. She looked down self consciously at how tightly the gown she had put on fit around her middle, and she blushed as she looked at Erik.  
  
  
Are you sure you wish me to stay, Erik? After all...I'm going to have a baby in six months... I dare say it's going to be a lot of work for the both of us then, with a baby here...  
  
Erik appeared thoughtful. He had not thought much at all about anything past his Christine returning to him, and the worry of Raoul coming and finding them.  
  
Christine, I am prepared for anything I must do, as long as you are here with me, He began, And it appears that the first thing I shall have to do is aquire for you some betting fitting clothes. He said with a playful arch of his eyebrow. Christine could only blush, standing and walking to Erik, then gently taking his hand and pulling him to stand before her.  
  
She moved closer, so that their bodies were pressed together, then she lifted her face, inviting his lips to come against her own. Erik complied, and for several minutes they kissed, cautiously exploring each other, their comforts, and their likes. When they broke away, Christine smiled lovingly up at him.  
  
You'll make a marvelous father, Erik.  
  
His face blanched. Father?  
  
Christine, what... what do you mean?  
  
She looked confused. Surely, Erik, you don't think I plan to lie to this child.  
  
he frowned deeply. That's exactly what you will be doing, telling them that I'm its father.  
  
  
No Erik, I want this child to know the man that I love as its father, not the man who created it. This baby will never know Raoul. She insisted, looking deeply into his eyes. Please Erik.. be this baby's father.  
  
He was silent for several moments, his eyes closed, deep in thought.  
  
In order for that to be, Christine... we would have to be husband and wife...  
  
It was now Christine's turn to appear stunned, but she quickly recovered. Oh, how I would like that, Erik... but what about Raoul? she lifted her left hand so Erik could see the gaudy wedding ring from Raoul on her finger. Erik frowned.  
  
We simply wait. He will be paying us a visit, of this I am sure. At that time, you can tell him you wish for your marriage to be nullified. then, we can be wed. he stated grandly, taking her hands in his.  
  
Christine smiled, removing Raoul's ring and tucking it into a pocket of her dress. Smiling, Erik took off his ring from his pinky, and placed it on Christine's finger. It still fit, after all these years.  
  
You are forever mine, my love. He whispered, his voice thick with emotion. She gave him a teary smile in response.  
  
--  
  
The next morning started bright and early, when Erik awoke to the alarm going off once again. He jumped from his coffin, and ran to the sitting room to see Christine emerging from her own room, looking very much concerned.  
  
Get dressed, my dear. I believe this may be your Vicomte, come for a visit. He said with a slight smile. Christine nodded and scurried back into her room. Erik grabbed his cloak and fedora, then opened the door and watched. It took only a moment for Raoul to appear, trudging out of the lake and running to the house.  
  
You beast! Let her go! Raoul screamed, finally reaching Erik and moving as if to strike him.  
  
Please, Vicomte, contain yourself. She is here, yes, but of her own free will. She came to me last night, frightened, and with quite an unseemly bruise on her face. Tell me, good sir, what kind of gentleman strikes his wife, a pregnant one, none the less?  
  
Raoul looked saddened, then angry. What kind of gentleman lures a woman from her husband?  
  
Erik sighed, seemingly disappointed. Please, do come in, and hear it from Christine herself that she wishes to stay here with me. He said, stepping inside and ushering Raoul into his home. Taking his cloak and hat, Erik put them with his own on the rack, and entreated Raoul to sit down. He complied, then gave Erik and accusatory look. Well, where is she? He demanded, and Erik chuckled.   
Getting dressed. I dare say your arrival woke her. Pity really. she needs her rest.  
  
With that said, Erik walked to Christine's door, knocking softly.  
  
Christine, my dear. The Vicomte is here to speak with you. He said as cheerfully as he could manage. Christine's voice was muffled though the door as she called back.  
  
I'll be right there, Erik! He looked to Raoul and gave him a smart look.   
You see, she will be out in but a moment. He stated, walking calmly to sit on the sofa across from Raoul. He simply nodded, watching the door and waiting for it to open.  
  
When it finally did, he jumped up and moved toward Christine. She was wearing a long velvet dark gown, snug against the middle. Her hair hung long around her shoulders, and she nervously tucked a lock behind her ear, glancing to Raoul.  
  
Christine, thank God you're safe! Come now, let us go home. she turned to face him fully, and Raoul winced when he saw the bruise on her cheek, gulping.  
  
Raoul, I'm not coming with you. I love Erik.  
  
Erik? This monster is Erik?! He's who you've been calling to in your sleep?! Raoul exclaimed, growing even more angry.  
  
Christine winced, moving instinctually closer to Erik, who gently reached out, resting his arm around her shoulders lovingly.  
  
Yes, Raoul. His name is Erik, and he is no monster! Erik is a man, just as you are. And I love him! She insisted, placing her hand over her stomach.  
  
So you never loved me? You used me then?  
  
She shook her head, her eyes pleading. No Raoul! I've always loved you, but that love is the love of a brother! Of a close friend! I told you that long ago, but then I became afraid of what I felt. Everything became confusing, and I ran to you. I knew you would protect me, and I let my fear trick me that I loved you as a husband. But Raoul, I've known for so long now that I did not love you as you deserved. Raoul, you deserve a woman who will love you as a man, not a brother. and, I wish to be only with Erik. I love him, Raoul, with all of my heart.  
  
Raoul appeared defeated, but then he straightened. And what of our child? Our child that we created together! Do you just intend to shut it away from its father? Leave me away from them, and raise it with Him? He demanded, fists clenched in anger.  
  
Oh Raoul.. I don't know... I just don't know! I want Erik to be this child's father. I want... She sighed, defeated, and slumped against Erik slightly. He supported her weight with ease, and looked down at her with concern.  
  
Please, let us all sit down and calm ourselves. Erik said, guiding Christine to sit in a large chair next to him. Raoul seating himself in a chair a few feet away.  
  
Now, please Vicomte de Chagny, keep yourself calm. Christine and I do not intent to take your child from you, as appealing as it sounds to keep you as far away as possible. He stated, sneering.  
  
Raoul seethed, but said nothing instead allowing Erik to continue speaking.  
  
We could, of course, set up a system of visitation, where you could see the child. He reasoned, glancing to Christine to see if she lied this idea. She smiled and nodded.  
  
That's not fair! I've been with Christine though her whole pregnancy so far! To shut me out of this child's life save for visits... why, it will never know me as its father!  
  
Erik nodded. Exactly the point, Monsieur de Chagny. You will not be the child's father. I will be. When the child is older I imagine we will explain the situation to them, of course.  
  
Raoul looked as if he were ready to protest, so Christine jumped in. Raoul, I want Erik to raise this child with me. He is the man who I love! Erik's idea is the best choice, for you are not to be the father.  
  
I will take custody, then!  
  
I wish to divorce you!! Christine shouted, all silent afterwards except for Christine's voice echoing around the room.  
  
Raoul stared dumbly at Christine.  
  
What, you thought I would love Erik, stay with him, and be married to you?  
  
But, Christine... my reputation... I am a Vicomte!  
  
Erik fumed. To hell with your reputation! You would concern yourself with that over the happiness of the woman you profess to love?!  
  
That's enough! Christine shouted of the arguing voices. I will discuss this no further. Raoul, I will make an appearance today and file a divorce with you. I will have the papers brought to you, and you will sign them, and have the returned to the courts right away. You will visit the child after it is born once a week, when we tell you it is convenient. the child will call you uncle, not father. Christine stated finally. Now, please Raoul, show yourself out. I am not feeling well and wish to be alone with Erik.  
  
Raoul stood, not knowing what else to say, and walked to the coat rack, taking his cape and hat, then leaving.  
  
Erik was greatly concerned, and as soon as the door closed, he turned to Christine touching a hand to her forehead first, then her cheek.  
  
You feel ill? What is the matter?  
  
Raoul listened to the voice from outside the door, tears in his eyes.  
  
Don't worry, Erik.. it's just the pregnancy making me a bit sick, is all.  
  
Are you quite sure?  
  
Yes, my love. I will be fine. Please, will you just hold me?  
  
Of-of course... Erik breathed in thinly veiled wonder, and gently Christine crawled into his lap, allowing herself to be folded into his strong arms. She cuddled her face into his chest, and let her eyes slowly close.  
  
Outside, a tear fell from Raoul's eye, and he slowly walked away.  
  
--  
  



	2. Chapter Two

Note: For those of you who think this is a plotless story, and cliché... just wait. If you've read anything that I've ever written before, either here or at fictionpress, you know that my stuff starts out slow, but gets very intricate very fast. The first chapter was just that; an introduction of sorts. Anyhow, here's the next chapter.   
  
And you didn't think Raoul would give up that easily, did you? And if he sounded like a prick... I happen to not mind him that much, so yeah... if your wife of three years left you for someone who seemed to you like a monster, what would you do? Be a prick! ^_^  
  
  
  
  
Erik fed Christine, preparing her a grand breakfast, before seeing her out the door to go file her desired divorce from Raoul. He had asked if she would like him to accompany her, but Christine had gently insisted that he remain home, reminding him that he didn't like to go out in the light, and she assured him that she would be just fine.  
  
He agreed, and spent the day, to his amazement, composing music.  
  
The song was gentle, and he decided right away that it was for the baby. Their baby. He was so involved in his music that he scarcely realized when Christine had arrived home, until he heard her voice call tentatively from the doorway.  
  
He turned and smiled invitingly at Christine. He stood swiftly, and seemed to glide across the room to take her into his arms.  
  
All is taken care of? He asked, smiling down into her lovely eyes. She nodded, cuddling close to him.  
  
Yes, and the papers are on their way to Raoul as we speak.  
  
He laughed excitedly, pulling Christine up into his arms, and spinning her around before setting her back to the ground, kissing her gently.  
  
Christine blushed, looking up at Erik and grinning. Now, we can only hope that Raoul signs the papers in a timely fashion... She mused, looking around. Erik merely nodded, lost in thought. Christine, to be his bride! The thought filled him with an unbearable joy, he wanted to jump up, to scream from the roof of the Opera House that Christine Daae, the love of his life, would marry him, would have a child which the two of them would raise as their own! He couldn't believe his good luck... and he knew that Christine was the only thing which could ever make him so... giddy.  
  
Erik... Erik, are you all right? Christine asked, noticing the strange look on his face. He turned to grin at her, and nodded slowly.  
  
Of course, my dear. I was just thinking... soon you.. you will be my wife...   
  
Christine smiled, putting a hand gently to Erik's cheek. Yes, and you will be my husband.  
  
Lovingly, Erik placed his hand on top of Christine's, holding it to his cheek with his eyes closed. Come, my dear... we should talk. He stated, leading Christine by her fingertips to sit on the sofa near him. She nodded, curious, but not speaking.  
  
Erik, instead of sitting next to Christine, chose to sit across from her.  
  
Christine... a child... a child cannot be raised beneath ground... cannot be raised in a house near an underground lake beneath an Opera...a child needs sun, needs fresh air and light and... and people, Christine...  
  
She lowered her head. She had thought of this as well, but had not known how to bring the subject up.  
  
he continued, we have a problem, my dear. For we will have to leave this place before our baby makes an appearance in the world... I will not have it live here. I could not do such a thing. He stated firmly, wringing his hands slightly. Which means... we shall need to begin a search for a new home... he took a deep breath, running a hand over his masked face, in the light. And here, in Paris.  
  
Why in Paris, Erik? Christine asked, genuinely confused now.  
  
Erik looked baffled. So you can sing, of course! Erik insisted, giving her a strange look. That is what you wish to do, isn't it? Start singing again?  
  
Christine nodded slowly. Well... yes, that would be what I want to do, but Erik... I'm to have a baby... and I left without telling anyone where I went... I don't think the managers will welcome me back with open arms. She said in a cynical voice, and Erik chuckled.  
  
You forget, your fiancé is the the infamous Opera Ghost. I can make sure you return to your position.  
  
Christine frowned, shaking her head. I don't want to receive something out of their fear for you... I want it because I earn it...  
  
Erik nodded, it made sense. But Christine, you're good enough for it... you earned it once..  
  
Let me try my way first, please? She asked, looking to him pleadingly, let me earn that position once again... Erik gave a slight smile.   
  
Of course. I would have it no other way, if that is what you wish.  
  
She nodded gratefully, and moved closer to Erik. May I sit with you now? She asked lovingly, and he smiled, pulling Christine into his lap.   
  
That sounds lovely. He mumbled, nuzzling his face into her hair and causing her to laugh.  
  
--  
  
Raoul received the papers later that day, and put his face in his hands. He had hoped that Christine would change her mind, that instead of the papers showing up on his doorstep, a guilt-ridden Christine would be there.  
  
But no, he instead held some papers in his hand, and a pen. All they needed was his signature, and he would no longer be the husband of Christine.  
  
How could he do this? Briefly he thought of burning the papers, but the image of a livid Phantom surged through his mind, and he hastily signed the papers, tears in his eyes as he handed them to the messenger, who got back onto his horse and set off to Paris again.  
  
Raoul sobbed softly, walking through the Chateau and to the large room, filled with children's toys, and against one wall, a small crib.  
  
Walking to the hand-carved bed, waiting for their bundle of joy, Raoul reached inside, drawing out the blanket which Christine had carefully labored to make, spending endless nights before the fire sewing, and sobbed into it, burrying his face into the soft material.  
  
It seemed all the time spent acquiring the carefully made items for their child had been a waste.   
  
He thought of giving them to Christine, but he didn't want to go back there. Never again.  
  
--  
  
Thank you all so much for the positive feed back, and I assure you there will be more of this fic very very soon!  
  
  
  



End file.
